


Covering

by Masonry



Category: Peep Show
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Tie, browjob, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonry/pseuds/Masonry
Summary: Sunday afternoon flat. When Mark is frustrated that his relationship with Sophie isn't working out, Jeremy suggests that he pretends to be Sophie and gives him a blindfolded blow job.
Relationships: Mark Corrigan/Jeremy Usbourne
Kudos: 8





	Covering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too late to find this wonderful show...  
> I used a translation site what I wrote in Japanese, so I apologize if some of it doesn't make sense to you. The timeline is a straight line from the beginning to the end.

I was bored incessantly. The TV wasn't funny, Superhands hadn't heard from me since he told me that he was going to drug out, and my roommate never came out of his room. It's Sunday afternoon. You don't think he's masturbating...? I knocked at one point and then opened Mark's bedroom door with a clatter, and he was sitting on his bed, slumped hunched over. He didn't even look at me.

"What's up?"

"I think Sophie might have hated me."

Again.

"We went to lunch together yesterday after our date. We started out chatting nicely, but in the middle of the main course, "what do you like about me? "she asked me."

"That's the kind of question girls ask me all the time."

"Right. But I couldn't come up with a good answer in a hurry, and after falling silent, I said, "Hmm, there's nothing not particularly cute about you, is there? The fact that you were drunk and sniffling earlier was cute, and the fact that your butt is bigger than average isn't too bad for me. " She looked really weird."

"Yeah...that's well...umm..."

"You don't have to follow up, I know..." she gave a wry smile and said she had other things to do and left, declining dessert. Maybe she went to Jeff's again or something. It would be a lot more fun than being with me inviting her to the war memorial museum on dating...this time we're done."

Hey, don’t make that face, my mate...I'm not going to let you fill half of my flat with that kind of moldy moisture. (sits on bed) "You're not broken up with her yet. Besides, you can just find another girl. There are plenty of women around you that want to get laid, right?"

"I guess it looks that way to you... but I don't think there's a woman in the world who wants to be with me. And I haven't done it that many times, even with Sophie...she said to me once in a roundabout way before, "I don't really want to do that kind of thing." she gave a sour smile at that time too...Jeremy, am I really that unattractive?"

"That's not true. She's the kind of girl who doesn't even know you're in the mood and says things without taking offense... and you... you're not a bad guy."

(Silence.) 

"So you still want to sex experience with Sophie?"

"I do think so, but..."

"Then you can do it with me."

"What?"

"I mean you can just do like it's Sophie, with me."

"Yeah...what are you talking about...I don't like it, ordinary..."

"You're frustrated, aren't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"I'm going to lick your crotch and you're going to think about Sophie. If you keep your eyes closed, you won't know who's doing it anyway, right?

"Of course I'll know!"

"Heh, you can tell the difference between Sophie and I's tongue, can't you? You dirty bastard."

"No way...! For God's sake, don't say anything about using your tongue...!"

"Then let's do it now (take the tie off the hanger on the wall and give it a few tugs), hmm, looks good, it's a little slippery, but it's nice and thick... You'll get your eye on this and when I leave the room, Sophie will come in. Sophie will suck your stuff and you'll be able to get rid of your accumulated frustration once and for all. Then Sophie will leave, you will take off the blindfold, and I will come back in. Hmmm? Perfect, right?"

"It's perfect, Jez! It's completely ridiculous!"

I don't know why I ended up doing it, God...

I grabbed my tie and looked at it blankly. That might have been called frustration, but how could this be...? I really need to take him to a therapy session next time. I haven't been there in a long time either... Anyway, I did as he instructed and wrapped the tie around my head and tied it tightly behind my ears so it wouldn't shift. I even left it ironed to use tomorrow... oh my god, what am I doing? I'm always being talked down to like this and eventually made to do what Jeremy wants me to do. It's true that I wanted to relieve my frustration, but before that, I feel like there's a definite power difference between him and me. I wonder if it's a willpower problem... and on top of that, Sophie hates me right now. Am I not going to be able to do anything the way I want from now on? No, let's not think about it any more. At least now I have my eyes firmly covered by a wide polyester tie. Maybe it's a relief that I'm blind to reality. I don't know what the saving grace is.

"Jeremy! I'm ready!" 

It's still ridiculous. No, get a grip Mark, it's Sophie who's coming in now, not Jeremy, not Jeremy...picture Sophie's face...let's get that belt off too, just in case. Oh Sophie, the soft brown curly hair, the round body, the charming smile. It's too late to feel this way after she've hated me, but I realized that I really did love Sophie. I could think of so many things I liked about her now. I wanted to date her just one more time... just one more time... with her... imagine how she would have touched me...

When I opened the door slowly, I saw Mark with his tie on his head, looking nervous and shrunken, sitting on the bed, and I blurted out. I never thought he'd actually do it! Hee-hee...poor Mark. He looks just like the chef at that ridiculous sushi restaurant we went to together some time ago.

A muffled look. I guess he heard me blurt it out.  
" Can't you hurry up, Sophie?" Yes, yes, yes, that's right Mark, after all, you're a frustrated man...no stiff is helpless in front of his libido. However, before leaving the room, he were repeatedly ordered not to make a sound while doing this, so let's not make fun of it. I don't want to be made to stop in the middle of the game.

I stood in front of where Mark was sitting and observed my roommate's face from close range. The nervously pointy nose, the slightly crooked mouth, and then... soft cheeks and lips. I held my face close until it was blurred, but the guy didn't notice at all. If it weren't for this situation, I wouldn't be able to take a good look at this guy's face, I thought. It's just a shame that his large eyes are covered, but maybe that's better for me and him. Damn it, what was Sophie thinking, leaving this guy alone? I'm the only one who can look him straight in the face in these messed up circumstances...

"Tickle me... or is that snorting?" 

"What? Oh, now you're going to tell me I can't even breathe?" "I didn't say that... and don't talk." 

He asked me himself! I can stop now, I'll go out of my way to make you... well, that's a lie indeed. Just get it over with anyway.

You will be on your knees in front of Mark. I clears my throat and quickly unbuckles his waistband... what the hell, it's off! Was that what you wanted me to do? You pervert...no, no, no, calm down...I was starting to get a little nervous. I unzipped his slacks and gently touched his tool through the fabric of black boxers, but it wasn't as hard as I'd hoped it would be. After a few strokes, I put my hand on the loose elastic and lowered it to his knees, holding the base with one hand and squeezing it lightly with the other. I feel his breathing become shallow and I do the same. I continued to massage the whole area with my palm, occasionally poking and teasing his sensitive spot with my fingertips. His hips began to move loosely in time with my wrist strokes, and he started to moan low and low. I couldn't hold back and said.

"Sophie wouldn't make you feel good like this, eh?" 

"Shut up..." came out of his half-open mouth in a spoiled protest that sounded like a sobbing. I reflexively squeezed the hardened one harder, and there was a relaxed gasp that I didn't think was his at the moment. ...I couldn't help but say, "Bingo! I almost said. He froze and went red to his ears, biting his lip as if he couldn't regret his own reaction. I quickly moved my hand again to keep him from starting to think useless thoughts of his shame. Thoughts don't serve any purpose anymore. He began to follow his needs without saying a word either. His breath was coming in gasps and his wet voice was leaking out. He clutches the quilt cover with his claws. That's right Mark, you don't have to be shy....you're rocking your hips with your eye patch…ya clearly the fucking..sexy... I'm sorry, Mark. I don't know about you, but I'm really enjoying this. I'm really enjoying it. So let me just keep going a little bit longer.

The mucus makes the fingers move smoothly back and forth on my penis, and I can't believe I'm making a sound every time touched my sensitive spot. I can hear the sticky sounds and my own voice and someone else's breathing and the slight creak of the springs... I didn't have the luxury of being ashamed of sticking my hips out or anything. Besides... and now Sophie was touching me! So why should I be ashamed of it???? It was so exciting to imagine that sweet, gentle Sophie's hand was wrapped around my cock, rubbing it lovingly. It seemed a little too strong for her... even her fingers were thick..., but... oh no, I was getting close to the edge.

"I'm going to come, now...Sophie!" I can't help it if it's this high.

"What? No."

Huh?

The next moment, he grabbed the piece of cloth covering my eyes and ripped it off my face with all his might, and I screamed pathetically as the light from the ceiling piercing my bare eyeballs.  
" What the hell is this?"

"What's the matter with you, why are you going to come on your own when I haven't even licked you yet?"

"You are a...!" Oh, I just saw Jeremy's face! I was in my own room in the flat, and up until now I've been getting off on Jeremy rubbing it on me! ...and I knew it. This is bad. Oh, my God. What have I done?

"Welcome to the real world, Mark."

I winced as he tried to take my cock in his mouth. Let's have a conversation while I look up so I can properly look away. It doesn't seem to make any sense to look away with my erected prick out, but... "Give me a break, Jez... I'll take care of it myself... so go away now."

"Don't be so lonely! You know that my hand job feels better than hers, right?"

"What...!" How selfish can this guy be?

"I'll just do the same thing, you just need to close your eyes, you know, just think about Sophie..."

Before he could finish saying or after, the feeling of wet mucous membrane covered my cock that had been left on the edge and left alone, and that sweet, sluggish feeling came back.......................shit...I'm desperate. Let's close my eyes and focus on the pleasure for once... even though it's become a very difficult task than before. Then I put my hands on the back of Jez's neck and grabbed him by the collar and the hair at the back of his head and lifted him up with force. His terribly croaked and unvoiced voice. He looks so distressed.  
"Hey...hey! Isn't this awful...?" Jez allegedly looks like he's having a hard time talking while containing my cock. I feel like I'm in control of him.

"I don't think so?"

"Are you going to do this to Sophie?"

"No way! I wouldn't do that, would you…"

"..."

I was expecting him to say something back, but Jez seemed to decide to continue with sucking. I was staring at the ceiling, feeling victorious for the first time in a long time, but there's something very weird about this... fucking... terribly weird about this...

His muscular arms were about to come around to the back of my waist, and for a moment I braced myself for him to touch me up to my ass, but he just held me tighter to my lower body. Good thing the pressure was building and getting better, because I was already grabbing his head and moving it around like I wanted to do. Soft, curly hair dug into my fingers. ...I'm doing this horrible thing... as soon as the warm tongue entwined with me stimulated the easy to feel area with unbearable precision, I felt the relentless pleasure hit me, and even then I couldn't think about anything else, my mind went blank...

There was a shortness of breath that echoed throughout the room. Mark collapsed onto the bed on his back, and I was slumped over his hot body in a thirsty hug. I thought about rubbing my still stupidly hard groin against his thigh, but I didn't want to do that because I knew that letting him know would kind of ruin the whole situation. If nothing else, I was happy to just sit in a daze, feeling the sound of Mark's rough breathing and the rise and fall of his body as he gasped for breath. Maybe this is what I was hoping for... oh, no, but seriously, to be blunt, of course I wanted to move on to the next phase…

"I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"I was rough with you earlier..."

"Oh no...I'm the one." Why are you apologizing to me who tried to suck your cock by tricking you into it? You really are an idiot. That's what I like about you though…

"Didn't it hurt?"

"I don't know, that hurt a little bit, and maybe some hair fell out, but it's nothing like that, and... " and... and I don't know why, I was so excited at the time.I was so excited... ...how... fucking... There is no way I can say this directly.

Silence.

The shortness of breath has already subsided, and before I know it, the western sun is shining through the window. I put my hands on the bed and half-raise myself slightly to look at Mark's face. His big, dark brown, wet eyes wandered between looking at me and looking away... and then looking at me. Damn, I knew this was going to happen.

After the wetness of his lips leaves me, Jez uses a hoarse falsetto, probably to pretend my girlfriend?

"I love you, Mark...I'll see you at the war memorial museum again," He quickly let go of my body and stood up and headed for the door.

I couldn't say anything back, so I looked down and fiddled with the edge of the bedsheets. There was nothing to say to him about his teasing. But... was it my imagination that his blue eyes seemed to be swimming so badly after the kiss? I didn't know what I was talking about. I'm sure I'll always have no idea what I'm talking about.

"Hey Mark," Jeremy said (in falsetto still) before opening the door, looking back at just his head. But it's backlit in the western sun and I can't see his face very well.

"What?"

"Well... have you... have you ever wanted to try my ass?" He wiggles his hips with a joking hand gesture. Don't tell me you mean Sophie?

"No,"

"Tch... okay then."

He stared at me and even gave me a tongue lashing. What the hell! Jez left the room, looking like he was having trouble walking. The door slammed shut and I was left alone. His destination...maybe his room. Or the bathroom or somewhere else.

I can still taste my own cum in my mouth. I wonder if this is the price of something...? I came up with a disgusting list of potential bitter alternatives, but there were too many to narrow down the argument. And why would that guy try to help me masturbate? The idea that I was just...goofing around too much. I've never asked him out, and of course I wouldn't want to, but one day I might want to be "treated like today" again and this is I'm scared of... I'd ask my girlfriend to do it then, But will I ever have a girlfriend again...? No, I'm starting to feel depressed again. Earlier, I felt like I could forget about Sophie and myself... 

A hard knotted tie caught my eye on the edge of the bed and I picked it up. The fabric was stretched and badly wrinkled. I thought about ironing it for tomorrow, but I was too tired now anyway, and I threw the tie on the nightstand, pulled the covers over my face and fell into a muddy sleep. To end this boring day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my poor English work! The tumblr account where I put my fanfiction and fan art about peep show and M&W things is @sharrrkish, so I'm very happy when someone sees/follows me:)


End file.
